


Better in bed

by Daegaer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anthropomorphic Personifications, Drabble, International Relations, Jokes, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Sweden has an odd sense of humour.





	

Finland woke at once as Sweden rolled against him, face tucked in against his neck. _Oh dear_ , he thought. _He's not scary really_ , he told himself, and held his breath as Sweden's arm fumbled over him.

"Oh, _N'rw'y_ ," Sweden mumbled in a tone Finland had never expected him to say his brother's name in. 

_I may never sleep again_ , Finland thought, traumatised as Sweden chuckled in his sleep. He paused. The laughter was going on a bit too long. 

"You're awake!"

Sweden sniggered. "G'tcha."

"Bad as Denmark," Finland muttered. 

"Bett'r n'bed."

Finland decided horrified silence was probably the best defence.


End file.
